Booster Bundle
| item type = Bundle | weapon type = | Morality = | On Use = | role = | style = | dps = | defense = | toughness = | health = | power = | precision = | might = | restoration = | vitalization = | dominance = | w-rating = | Socket = | Socket bonus = | Requires Level = | itemLevel = | renown = | trade = | integrates = | Buying Price = 1000 | value = | Selling Price = | stacks to = | description = | quote = }} Booster Bundle is a special short time promotional offer available from the marketplace. Obtained from *Marketplace Description Contents 1st and 2nd Generation Booster Bundle *500 Replay Badges *6 R&D Scanners *8 Radar Enhancers *5 Proto Repair-Bots *5 Vault Tickets *Aura Reward Box with random aura 3rd to 6th Generation Booster Bundle *150 Replay Badges *2 Total Recovery Kits *1 R&D Scanner *1 Radar Enhancer *1 Proto Repair-Bot *Aura Reward Box with random aura 7th Generation Booster Bundle *150 Replay Badges *2 Total Recovery Kits *1 R&D Scanner *1 Radar Enhancer *1 Proto Repair-Bot *Style Reward Box with random aura or style material 8th Generation Booster Bundle *150 Replay Badges *2 Total Recovery Kits *1 R&D Scanner *1 Radar Enhancer *1 Proto Repair-Bot *Aura Reward Box with random aura 9th Generation Booster Bundle *150 Replay Badges *1 Nth Metal Detector *1 Radar Enhancer *1 R&D Scanner *1 Proto Repair-Bot *1 Total Recovery Kit *Reward Box with random aura or style material 10th to 12th Generation Booster Bundle *150 Replay Badges *1 Artifact 1000 XP Pack *1 Nth Metal Detector *1 Radar Enhancer *1 Proto Repair-Bot *1 Vault Ticket *Booster Reward Box with random aura or style material Availability *First Generation Booster Bundle **For PSG accounts on the EU PC Server from July 24th to July 30th in 2013 **On US PC & US PS3 servers from August 13th to August 26th in 2013 **On the EU PS3 server from August 14th to August 27th in 2013 *Second Generation Booster Bundle **Between March 19th and April 2nd 2014 *Third Generation Booster Bundle **Between September 23rd and October 7th 2014 *Fourth Generation Booster Bundle **Between March 25th and April 12th 2015 *Fifth Generation Booster Bundle **Between August 18th and September 1st 2015 *Sixth Generation Booster Bundle **Between December 3rd and December 16th 2015 *Seventh Generation Booster Bundle **Between May 19th and June 9th 2016 *Eighth Generation Booster Bundle **Between Dec 15th 2016 and Jan 15th 2017 *Ninth Generation Booster Bundle **Between Feb 21st 2018 and Mar 21st 2018 *Tenth Generation Booster Bundle **Between May 31st 2018 and Jun 28st 2018 *Eleventh Generation Booster Bundle **Between May 29th 2019 and Jun 23rd 2019 *Twelfth Generation Booster Bundle **Between Dec 19th 2019 and Jan 16th 2020 Trivia *The Aura Reward Box in 2013 had a chance to contain a Plasmic Aura. *The Aura Reward Box in March 2014 had a chance to contain a Nimbus Aura, a Blue Plasmic Aura or a Red Plasmic Aura. *The first and second generations of Booster Bundles did cost 2000 Station Cash, the third generation 1000 Station Cash. Gallery Booster Bundle Promo 2.png Booster Bundle Promo 3.png Booster Bundle 541.jpg MP 741.jpg MP 301.jpg Booster Bundle 181.jpg DWlSolfWAAEeoJZ.jpg large.jpg MP 121 (2).jpg 801 (2).jpg MP 562.jpg See also *Aura Reward Box *Reward Box *Style Reward Box Category:DLC Category:Bundle